


Take me instead

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Gwen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One-Shot, Protective Lancelot (Merlin), Whump, Wordcount: 500-1.000, day 5 take me instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Lancelot’s eyes opened slowly. His head felt like someone had taken a machete and hit him repeatedly. He could hear a woman’s voice, she sounded scared.When a scream rendered through the night’s air, he knows it was Gwen. His eyes widen and he tried to figure out where he was.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 6
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Take me instead

Lancelot’s eyes opened slowly. His head felt like someone had taken a machete and hit him repeatedly. He could hear a woman’s voice, she sounded scared.

When a scream rendered through the night’s air, he knows it was Gwen. His eyes widen and he tried to figure out where he was.

Another scream and he tried to move, but all he managed was to fall onto his back. His legs were shackled to the floor and his arms behind his back.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. He could hear the faint begging from Gwen and his heart lurched against his throat.

The men laughed as she screamed again.

He tried to work through the bonds against his arms but the metal only cuffed him. Lancelot took a deep breath.

He could feel the rising panic as he took in the situation they were in and he wished that everything could be different.

It was a long track and they didn’t leave until almost midday, he wished that he had pushed her to get up earlier, but with everything that had happened after her kidnapping he had hope that the sleep would help her.

Instead, they were ambushed and they were hurting her.

It felt like hours had passed before a man came into the room. He gave Lancelot a grin and grabbed his neck.

“I’m glad to see that you are awake.” The man’s breath smelt like garlic and rotten stew.

Lancelot only glared at the man, there was nothing he could say that would change the situation.

“Your wence was the bloody sweetest, do you think she would be able to please my men again when she wakes up?” The man crouched down in front of Lancelot.

A shiver ran down his spine, how could they hurt her like this? She didn’t do anything to be violated like that.

He was silent for a moment before he almost heads butt the guy, but he had a feeling that it would only make it worse for Gwen.

“Please don’t hurt her anymore.” Lancelot’s voice was soft as he glanced at the man.

His eyes were cruel and a light shined in them that made Lancelot felt like he wanted to climb out of his skin and ran. Never looking back.

“And why shouldn’t I?” The man grabbed Lancelot’s face.

For a moment it felt like he would puke but he pulled himself somehow together. He needed to get them both out of here.

His eyes darted across the room, but it was too dark to see anything.

“I ask you a question, why shouldn’t I hurt the wence?” The man’s voice was gravely and dark.

“Because she is innocent, she doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that.” Lancelot's voice was rough. He knows that smell.

He felt like groaning when he realised he had fought against the man before, he had a slight grudge against Lancelot.

“You are mad at me, so take me instead. Leave her out of this.” Lancelot felt like a fool for saying this, but he needed to do something to protected Gwen.

The man laughed slightly. “The best way to hurt someone is to hurt the one they love. For that is the only way they would learn.”

The man burst out laughing, he could hear his men outside. They would enjoy this, either way, they just want something to get their coaks wet.

“But fine, we will leave the wence alone. You would have to do. Maybe then you would learn not to fight fights where it isn’t needed?” The rhetoric question kicked Lancelot in the stomach.

He needed to fight to survive, there was no way around it. He never learned to farm, from young it was just him and the sword.

He was silent as the man laughed, wishing that Gwen would wake up and leave. She should never look back.

Slowly Lancelot moved inside his head, trying to ignore the hands-on him. And the bodies against him. It would be easier to just forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you thought of the story, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
